Somehow Made for Each Other
by TaeRiNftw
Summary: Hanabi Fujioka never thought she'd fall in love with Kyouya, that intimidating bastard. Yet somehow, she fell in love with the guy. What have she gotten herself into? [Rated T for minimal violence] [I do not own OHSHC, I ONLY own Hanabi Fujioka, my OC].


_Kyouya Ootori._

The ONE person I never expected to fall in love with.

Of all people, _why him huh?_

It all started from that very day my little sister, Haruhi, informed me about her involved with the infamous Ouran Host Club. Knowing that she'll be in a club full of boys, I decided to visit every so often just to keep an eye out for her. _Especially if there's any funny business from Tamaki or the twins._

Unfortunately, Kyoya is the manager of that damned club and he told me that I had to choose a host to stick around with. I decided to choose him since sitting with the other hosts would've been too troublesome for me.

Haruhi knew that I hated the guy. She usually questions me on what it was about him that I hated. I didn't know how to answer her. All I could say is that Kyouya can just be an intimidating, manipulative guy and of course, that bothers me. I can't stand being around people like him.

 _What's worse is that I actually fell in love with that jerk after a few months of being a guest here. Somehow, the 'Mr. Cool Manipulative guy' got to me and I hope through that brain of his, he will never know my true feelings about him._

"Nee-san?" Haruahi spoke, interrupting my train of thought.

"Yes Haruhi?"

"You're daydreaming again." She said, sending me a warm smile.

"Oh? Was I really?" I asked sarcastically.

I was sitting alone at my usual small couch and coffee table where Kyouya usually sits when he's not focusing on his laptop. Haruhi probably knew I was daydreaming judging from the way I was sitting. I had my legs crossed and fingers twirling around with my head down. She's a smart girl so of course I wouldn't be surprised of her observation skills.

"Why don't you just tell him Nee-san?"

My eyes widened and face flushed instantly at Haruhi's question. Her attention was focused towards Kyouya who was standing at a distance, face glued to his laptop. I couldn't help but to gawk at him. Kyouya did look really cool with his manipulative smirk and all, which is why he was given that label.

Haruhi sat next to me on the couch and nudged my shoulder, teasing me. "Huh Nee-san?"

I cupped my hands to my face, hiding the shades of red written all over me. "S-Stop it Haruhi!"

"I'm just saying." She said while shrugging her shoulders. "It needs to happen sooner or later."

I looked back at Kyouya and immediately caught him staring at me. A slight gasp escaped my lips and I wrapped my arm around Haruhi's shoulder. "Nee-san? What are yo-"

Without letting Haruhi complete her sentence, I covered her mouth with my free hand and was left with muffled noises. "Shut it Haruhi! He's watching!" I lectured her in a whisper. Once again, I looked back towards Kyouya and he pushed his glasses up and stared at the two of us with an eyebrow raised. All I could do was wave awkwardly at him. Kyouya just stood there, eyebrow still raised, and went back to gluing his face to that laptop.

I let out a sigh of relief and removed my hand away from my sister's mouth. "Haruhi, I swear one day he will know, but now's not the right time."

"Well, time is ticking Hanabi." Haruhi said with a slight chuckle. "The later you wait, the more of an opportunity it gives Kyouya-senpai's other guests to confess to him."

I frowned at the thought of that. _That's right. All of Kyouya's guests do have massive crushes on him as well. I'm pretty sure one of them will have more courage than I have to confess._

"Don't worry Nee-san. I know you can think of something. You always do." Haruhi said as she got and walked back to assisting her guests.

 _Haruhi sure is something._ "Thanks Haruhi." I whispered quietly as a smile same across my face.

That smile soon disappeared when Kyouya approached me, laptop in hand. "Miss Fujioka."

"Hi Kyouya." I greeted him with a monotone expression.

"Is there anything I can get for my guest?" He asked with his fake host smile. _The smile that intimidates the hell out of me. The smile that hides his real personality._

I shook my head and looked away, trying my best to avoid eye contact with him. "I'm okay Kyouya. I don't need anything."

It was silent for a couple seconds and I was still avoiding eye contact with him. My eyes were focused on the coffee table in front of me until Kyouya finally broke the silence with a sigh which caused me to look up. "I see. Suit yourself."

That fake smile of his came back. _It always seems like he's hiding behind that mask. A smile that holds a million secrets._ With that, Kyouya closed his laptop, tucked it under his armpit and walked away.

I lowered my head, closed my eyes and sighed quietly. _Gosh I feel stupid. Why did I even fall in love with a guy like him!? I'm almost positive he doesn't even feel the same way about me! It's always that fake smile of his..._

My train of thought was suddenly interrupted by a sweet, childish voice, calling out my name. "Hana-Chan!"

Haninozuka-senpai was skipping towards me with his bunny, Usa-chan in hand. "Hello Hani-senpai." I greeted my senior with a loving smile.

"Want some cake?" He asked, bringing out two plate of cake out of nowhere. Morinozuka-senpai was standing a few feet behind, watching over his cousin. I looked at Haninozuka-senpai and shook my head. "No thank you Hani-senpai. I don't have much of an appetite for cake right now."

"Okay! More for me then!" Haninozuka-senpai shouted as he proceed to eat and cake and walk away with Morinozuka-senpai shadowing behind. After a couple seconds, Tamaki approached me.

"Hello my dear Princess, sister of Haruhi." Tamaki greeted me with his Prince like charms.

"What do you want Tamaki?" I asked the Host Prince coldly. Of course, I do not hate our club president. I just like to keep an extra eye on him since he is obviously in love with my sister and I will do whatever I can to protect her.

"Can I-"

"No." I said immediately, cutting him off from his question.

Tamaki stared at me with eyes wide and jaw dropped. "B-But I didn't even ask anything yet!" He started to sulk and I couldn't help but to laugh.

"I do know you're going to ask me something related to my sister Tamaki." I crossed my arms and raised an eyebrow towards him, knowing I was right. "With that, the answer is no."

Again, Tamaki had another shocked expression on his face as I stuck my tongue out towards him and made a "I'm watching you" signal. With that, Tamaki hid in his usual corner and sulked, murmuring words like, " _Hanabi is so mean...Hanabi is so mean..."_

I let another laugh out and walked towards the corner. I patted on Tamaki's back and began to comfort him. "I'm kidding Tamaki. You know I'm just messing with you."

Just then, I felt two arms resting on my shoulders and I looked to my left and right to see the Hitachiin twins. "Hey Lord." One twin spoke. "Did you ask Hanabi nee-san yet?" Spoke the other.

"Would you two please stop calling me 'nee-san'?"

Hikaru and Kaoru looked at each other, then they looked at me and spoke in unison. "Well if Harushi says it, then we can say it too Hanabi nee-san."

I smacked my forehead and let out a groan. _Why do I even bother with these devils?_ "Okay Tamaki, what did you want to ask me? I'll actually listen this time."

Tamaki stood up from his corner and looked at me with a pleading smile on his face. Somehow, deep down, I immediately felt regret from my sudden change of heart.

"Can the we take you and Haruhi on a trip to the beach? It'll be a Host Club field trip. It'll be for the weekend."

"Huh? A weekend trip to the beach? Seriously?" I questioned him with eyebrows raised.

"Yup. Kyouya-senpai's idea for the club to earn some commissions." Hikaru answered, putting his arm on my shoulder once again. "Plus it'll be fun." Kaoru chimed in and joined on placing his arm on my other shoulder.

I crossed my arms and eyed the twins. "Why do Haruhi and I have to go?"

"One, Haruhi is a host here, so it's mandatory for her to go." Kaoru was the first to speak.

"And two..." Hikaru said, holding up two fingers in front of me. "Kyouya-senpai insists that you join us."

That caught my attention. "What?" I looked at Kyouya and he was just standing at a counter, jotting down on his notebook. _He wants me to go?_ I could feel my face heating up and I immediately cleared my throat to distract myself.

"If Kyo-chan wants you to go, then I want you to go to Hana-chan!" Haninozuka-senpai shouted as he and Morinozuka-senpai regrouped with me.

"It is highly required of you to join us Princess Hanabi." Tamaki said, arms crossed and eyes still pleading for a yes.

"Do we have to go? I rather stay home and study." Haruhi said, approaching our circle and standing next to me. "Plus, why do we have to go to the beach anyways?"

I could faintly hear footsteps approaching us and I turned to see Kyouya once again. He has joined our little circle. "Now now Haruhi." He begain speaking with his mischievous look. "This beach field trip will earn us a lot of commissions and it'll be one step closer to getting rid of that debt you owe us. Remember?"

 _Damn that guy. He's just too damn intimidating._ I didn't glare at Kyouya, instead I just stared at him intensely. _He knows how to manipulate others and he's very good at it too. Judging by the expression on Haruhi's face, I can already tell she's somewhat convinced._

"Okay, I'll go." Haruhi gave in with a sigh. "What about you nee-san?"

I just stood there speechless. "Uh..." _Should I go? Should I refuse?_

"Miss Fujioka." Kyouya said my surname with his smile. "As your host, I humbly request your presence to be there."

I could feel my face getting hot. _Why is he asking me to go? Better yet, why is he asking me like that?_ "I...Uhm...Uh..."

"I'll take that as a yes." Kyouya said as he jotted down in his notebook and proceed to walk away once again. _Damn that guy._

* * *

The beach was actually gorgeous and had a beautiful scenery. The ocean was the color of the blue sky, the sand was nice and hot and the breeze felt amazing. _Good location for the Host Club to plan the trip._

According to the twins, we apparently have the entire beach to ourselves since Kyouya made some special reservations for this weekend. I somehow convinced Haruhi to use this weekend as a time to relax from her studies and to enjoy life.

Too bad it wasn't really much of a vacation. This trip was basically just an outing for the Host Club guests to spend some quality time with their favorite hosts. All of my friends were out doing their hosting jobs, even my sister since they all still think she's a guy. I on the other hand, was relaxing on the warm sand, enjoying my tanning session.

One thing I realized from this trip so far was that none of Kyouya's guest came to the beach. It's literally just me as his guest. _I wonder why the other girls aren't here. Did they all coincidentally had other plans on this very weekend?_

"Are you enjoying your time Miss Fujioka?" Kyouya asked, eyes focused on his laptop. He and I were sitting close to each other although I'm on the sand and he's on the beach chair.

I looked at my host and gave him a faint smile. "I guess you can say that." _I do wonder why he's always calling me by my surname. I never hear him say my actual name. Wish I could hear that for once. But I'm just pushing myself._

"Is something wrong?" Kyouya asked, sounding slightly concerned.

I was a bit surprised to hear this from him. My body tensed up a bit as I tried answering him. "N-Not really...I guess..." _Kyouya most likely knows that I've been bothered. Figures from the genius profiler._ "Why do you keep calling me by my last name?"

I could immediately tell that Kyouya was taken aback by my question. Maybe it's something he didn't expect me to ask. "What do you want me to call you then?"

"Perhaps my first name?" I replied nonchalantly.

I turned to look at Kyouya and I see him looking straight at me. Our eyes made contact and I could see those gorgeous dark eyes of his. My face was getting heated real fast and I quickly looked away before anything else could've happened.

From my peripheral vision, I could see a small smirk across Kyouya's face as he glued his eyes back to his laptop. "We'll see if I ever call you by your first name Miss Fujioka."

"Fine." I said, letting out a defeated sigh.

I proceed to put my sunglasses on and the two of us went back to being silent, doing our own thing. I could faintly hear Kyouya typing away on his laptop and the laughter of my friends at a far distance.

After a couple minutes of more silence, the sound of typing suddenly stopped and I heard a sigh escaped Kyouya's lips. "Miss Fujioka" He called out to me. "Yes Kyouya?" I sat up and looked at my host.

"I-"

"HANA-CHAN!"

Haninozuka-senpai shouted out to me from a distance as Kyouya and I turned our heads. The childish senior was jumping around with a joyous expression and waving his arms in the air. "COME PLAY WITH ME!"

 _Wait...what?_

"Did you say something Kyouya?" I looked back at him and I was reading a weird expression on his face. He seemed to show a mixture of shock, annoyance, and calm. He then cleared his throat and his cool demeanor returned. "No. Go ahead and play with Hani-senpai."

I cocked an eyebrow towards him but reluctantly stood up and wiped the sand off my legs. _Strange, I could've sworn Kyouya wanted to say something. I wonder what it was._ "I'll be back."

With that, I walked over to Haninozuka-senpai and grouped up with everyone else. "What's up Hani-senpai?"

"Want to catch some crabs!?"

I examined my surroundings and noticed that this area was full of crabs! Enough to catch and feed the entire host club! "Sure! Let's catch some crabs!"

Morinozuka-senpai handed me an empty bucket and I started picking up some delicious looking crabs along with empty seashells. Some of these seashells were quite attractive to pick and it just made me want to collect a good amount to bring back home. After picking up a couple more crabs and shells, I happened to discover a glossy white shell that was shaped like a heart. That piece really caught my eye and I picked it up to examine it under the sun.

"Wow. That's really pretty Hana-chan." Haninozuka-senpai spoke after seeing my shell. "Right Takashi?"

"Yeah." Morinozuka-senpai replied with a nod.

"Hanabi!" Tamaki shouted my name as he started running towards me. "Where did you find that!?"

"In the sand?" I answered with a question.

"Can I have it!?" He asked, sounding like a child.

"So you can give it to my sister and declare your love?" I asked with my arms crossed. "No way Tamaki Suou."

I was waving the shell in front of his face as he gloomily walked away, making the twins laugh from behind.

"Nee-san!"

I looked up and see Haruhi standing on top of a tall, cliff like rock, waving towards me with her guests gawking at a distance. "Hey Haruhi!" I waved back. "There's some interesting looking shells up here! You should come up and take a look!" That sounded really promising and I felt a sense of joy from hearing that. "Alright! I'm coming up!"

With that, I grabbed my bucket of shells and crabs and started making my way up that rock. I was still holding onto the heart shaped shell and just stared at it. _This really is a beautiful shell. Maybe I could make this into a necklace. Maybe I could use this shell as a token of a confession to Kyouya...if I ever do confess to him._

* * *

It took me a few minutes to make my way up to the top of the rock. As soon as I was at a good distance to my sister, I noticed three guys crowing around my sister and three of her hosts. They all seemed to be harassing them. As I slowly approached them, I could faintly hear what was being said; "You ladies are pretty." "How about going out with us?" "Yeah. Forget about this weak punk. We're the more good looking guys around this turf."

"No way!" Shouted one of Haruhi's guest.

"Oh come on! We're way more fun than bones right here." One of the guys spoke as he pushed Haruhi to the ground.

This immediately made my blood boil at the sight of my sister being pushed around. With that, I lifted up my bucket of shells/crabs and threw it towards the three guys. "Hey! Leave my little brother alone!"

"What the!?"

The three guys were distracted with the sudden motion and this gave me the chance to run towards the girls. Haruhi's guests all had a frightened look on their faces. "You ladies are safe now. I want you three to go back to the others. Now go!"

The girls nodded their heads, thanked me and immediately ran off before the three guys regain their composure. I looked at my sister and helped her up. "You too Haruhi! Go back to the others!"

"No! I'm not leaving you!" She yelled.

"Go!"

I was about to nudge Haruhi to move but then I was suddenly grabbed on the shoulders and was pulled back while one of the guys approached Haruhi and punched her. "HARUHI!"

Haruhi fell to the ground once again and held her hand to her face. I tried running to her side but the person who grabbed me held onto his grip. "You're prettier than the other girls."

His breath reeked of alcohol and I tried my best not to gag. "You leave my brother alone!"

"Hah! You expect me to leave this weak punk alone? Think again!"

The same guy that punched Haruhi proceeded to kick her side and I could see Haruhi writhing in pain. "HAURHI!" My heart ached at the sight of this assault.

"I guess we'll have fun playing with you instead." Said the third guy who hasn't done anything form of action yet. He slowly walked up to me and started caressing my cheek as I looked away in disgust. He reeked of alcohol as well.

I was very annoyed and angry from this that I managed to use my free leg and kicked the guy's groin and punched the other guy's face which caused him to let go off me. I took this opportunity to run after the last guy and jumped on his back before he could kick Haruhi again. I then proceeded to scratch his face as hard as I could, digging my nails deep into his skin. "LEAVE HARUHI ALONE!"

The guy yelled out in pain and tried to swing around to make me lose my grip on him. "GET OFF OF ME YOU PUNK!"

I stand firm to my grip on him and dug my nails into his skin once again as he continue to yelp in pain. "HOW DARE YOU HURT HARUHI!"

Suddenly, I felt two strong arms grip onto mine and hoisted me off of the guys back. I was then trapped in a tight bear hug from one of the other guys and I tried my best to free myself. "Let go!"

"Not after you get what you deserved!"

I was released from his grip and was soon in contact with a fist to my face. After the harsh blow, I fell to the ground and cupped a hand to my cheek. I could feel pain swarming across my face and tears swelling in my eyes. Blood soon streamed down my nose and I was overwhelmed with the smell of iron and alcohol. _They reek of alcohol._

"You...drunk idiots..." I said through my swollen cheek.

"You're the idiot who ruined my beautiful face!" Shouted one of the drunkards.

I looked at Haruhi and noticed that she was passed out on the ground. They had stopped assaulting her and now focused their attention towards me. I tried my best to gather the saliva in my mouth and spit at one of the guys near me. The spit landed on his face and he look disgusted by it. _Good._

"M-My face!" He shouted as he used his arm to wipe off the saliva. "Why you little bi-"

"Just throw her off the cliff." The other guy said nonchalantly.

My eyes widened in shock. "What!?"

"Yeah. I guess we should. Especially if you want this back." Said the man who punched me. He was holding up the heart shaped shell that was in my hand earlier. _How did he get a hold of that!?_

"Give it back!" I shouted as I got up and reached for my shell but failed to do so. That drunk idiot laughingly mocked me and tossed it to the guy I scratched. Rage filled up my mind and I glared at each of them. "Put that down!"

"Gladly." He said with a wicked grin. The one holding my shell walked towards the edge of the cliff and tossed it into the ocean. I stood there and watched the shiny glare fall closer and closer to the blue water. My heart sank at the sight and I turned around to glare at them once again.

"What's wrong sweet cheeks?" One of them mocked. "Sad that I threw your stupid heart in the sea?"

The other guy, the one that punched me, walked towards Haruhi and lightly nudged her to make sure she was still unconscious. "Looks like you stupid brother or sister or whatever it is is still knocked out." He then proceeded to laugh, proud of injuring a minor.

I continued to glare at the guys and not say a single word. This definitely intimidated them and annoyed them.

"I don't like the look you're giving us." Said the one whom I injured. He slowly walked towards me and stood in front of me. "How about you join that stupid shell then. Huh!?"

With that, I was lifted in the air and was thrown off the rock. "AHHHHHH!" My eyes widened in shock. I am now falling fast towards the strong currents. _This is it. I'm going to die._

I closed my eyes and felt the impact of the water hitting me. I gasped from regretfully swallowed a good amount of water. I opened my eyes and tried my best to hold my breath, preventing any more water from entering my lungs. There, I can see a slight glare of the shell at a distance from me. I decided to swim down and reach for the shell.

Just as the shell was inches away from my hand, I could feel the lack of oxygen hitting me. My eyes suddenly felt heavy as I could feel myself losing consciousness. _Stay strong Hanabi...the shell is just inches away._ I don't know why, but that shell was really important to me. It's something I wanted to give to Kyouya.

Right when I'm about to grab hold of the shell. I saw darkness around me.

* * *

"1...2...3!"

I felt soft lips touching mine, breathing air into my lungs. Now, I feel a lot of compression on my chest.

"Wake up dammit!"

Again, I felt the same soft lips touching mine.

"Please Hanabi, WAKE UP!"

 _That voice sounds familiar. Whose calling my name?_

I felt more compression to my chest again and that finally made me open my eyes. Excess water was coughed out of my mouth and I immediately sat up, gasping for air. After a couple seconds of coughing and catching my breath, I looked around my surroundings. The entire Host Club were circled around me and each of them had a look of relief on their faces.

"Nee-san! You're alive!" Haruhi was the first to break the silence and immediately pulled me into a hug. _Alive? What happened to me?_

I couldn't say anything. I was confused at what just occurred. All I could do was hug Haruhi as Tamaki was the next person to speak. "Oh my dear Hanabi! We thought you were gone!"

"Wha...What happened?" I croaked, throat feeling sore after vomiting the excess water.

Hikaru knelt to my level and looked me in the eyes. "You almost drowned to death Hanabi nee-san."

"Luckily, Kyouya-senpai saved you." Kaoru added.

I looked to my right and realized that Kyouya was sitting next to me. He had his glasses off and looked like he was exhausted. He was panting heavily with sweat dripping down his face. His facial expression is something I've never seen from him. I could see the feeling of worry and relief written all over his face. He then went back to his usual host face and put his glasses back on. "Glad to know you're alive, Hanabi." He said a bit coldly. Kyouya then got up and walked away. _What the heck? Why did he have his poker face on? Did I do something wrong? Is Kyouya mad at me?_

"Kyo-chan was really worried about you Hana-chan." Haninozuka-senpai spoke, noticing the deep thought I was having.

I looked at my senior and raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

Haruhi placed her hand on top of mine and let out a sigh. "Hanabi. He jumped in the water and rescued you. He was the one doing all those chest compression to you."

I gasped in shock and touched my lips. _His lips were the ones touching mine? Kyouya risked himself to save me? Why? He even called me by my first name. Did I upset him or something? Something doesn't seem right with his behavior just now._

"What happened to those guys?" I asked, my throat still feeling a bit croaky from the excessive water.

"Don't worry. We took care of them." Hikaru scoffed as he placed his hands on his hips.

"Yup." Kaoru spoke with a wide grin. "They were arrested for trespassing and underage drinking."

I let out a sigh of relief, knowing that those goons got what they deserve. "Good to know." I then looked at Haruhi and see the bruises on her face. My heart broke at the sight of her. _I felt like I failed to protect my younger sister._

"Haruhi."

"Yes nee-san?"

"I'm sorry I wasn't able to protect you as much as I could. Now you're hurt and injured." I lowered my head in apology to her. Haruhi knelt to my level and placed a hand on my shoulder. "Nee-san, I'm alright. As long as those girls are okay, my injuries mean nothing. If anything, I should be worry about you."

I cocked my head and looked at my sister in confusion. "Eh? Why? I just survived near death. I'm okay now."

Haninozuka stepped up with Usa-chan in his hand. He had a worried expression on his face. "Hana-chan...your nose."

Raising an eyebrow this time, I looked at my senior then touched my nose. I winced in pain right away. _Damn. My nose really hurts._ I think one of the guys that punched me must've broke my nose or something.

"AAHHHH!" Tamaki screamed. "Your beautiful nose is broken! We need to fix it know! Kyouya! Kyouya! Kyouya!" He wailed his arms in the air and ran towards the summer home the Host Club was renting for the weekend.

I tried to stand up and walk back to the summer home as well but I immediately fell back down, legs still weak from almost drowning to death.

"Nee-san!" Haruhi called out as she knelt to my level. I looked at her with a reassuring smile. "Don't worry about me Haruhi. I'm still feeling a bit weak."

I attempted to stand up once again but my legs were still weak. Just as I was about to fall, I was caught in the arms of Morinozuka-senpai. He then swoop his arms under my legs and started carrying me back to the house.

"Thank you Mori-senpai." He replied with a nod while the rest of the gang followed his tail to the summer home.

* * *

Back at the summer home, Morinozuka-senpai brought me back to my room where I took a quick shower and changed into some comfortable clothes. On my bed, there was a first aid kit which provided bandages for my nose. _Oh Haruhi. She must've left this for me while I was in the shower._ With that, I took proper care for my nose and wrapped the bandage around it.

"I probably look ridiculous with this." I whispered to myself quietly. Looking at myself in the mirror, I could see that what I just said was proven correct. My reflection shows a girl with a bulk of white cloth around her face.

I proceed to lay down on my bed and stare up at the ceiling. _Today was such a heavy day. Today, I almost drowned. I almost died. Those idiots hurt my sister. I could've died. I stubbornly tried to play hero. I almost died._ I placed a hand over my chest and took some deep breaths. Images of Kyouya's poker face back at the beach flashed through my mind and I couldn't help but to frown.

 _Kyouya. Why are you so upset? I've never seen him act like this before. I know Haninozuka-senpai mentioned that he was worried about me, but the look he gave earlier meant more than just worry. I want to know how he truly felt at that time._

Letting out a heavy sigh, I got up from my bed, walked out of my room and made my way to the dining hall. There, I was greeted by all my friends.

"My Dearest Princess Hanabi!" Tamaki shouted, being the first to notice my presence in the room. "How are you feeling?"

"I feel absolutely great Tamaki." I answered sarcastically, rolling my eyes and taking a seat next to Haruhi as a giant plate of Alaskan King Crab was brought out for dinner. I looked at my sister and noticed her eyes lighting up in excitement. Her face was bandaged up after the incident. My heart still broke at the sight of her.

"Hanabi nee-san. We're glad to see that you're okay." Hikaru and Karou spoke in unison. I couldn't help but to smile towards them, ignoring their comment on calling me 'nee-san'.

I gave a warm smile towards everyone else and then looked at the empty seat opposite from Haruhi. "Where's Kyouya?"

"He didn't come for dinner yet Hana-chan." Haninozuka-senapi answered with a frown. "We haven't seen him ever since we came back."

"Kyouya is still in his room." Tamaki added on with a serious expression.

"He is?" I questioned. "Why hasn't he come out of his room yet?"

"We don't know Hanabi. I could tell something really bothered him." Haruhi said.

I lowered my head and fiddled my fingers. _Maybe I should go get him._ "Please excuse me. I'll be back." I said as I got up from my seat. Everyone gave me a nod, accepting my leave of dinner.

With that, I walked down the hallway and looked at each door passing by. _Crap. I should've asked which room was Kyouya's. I have absolutely no clue._

Just as I approached my room, I heard a loud banging noise nearby. "What the-?" I followed the faint noise and walked towards the room next to mine. There, I heard another loud bang and took a peek through the small crack of the door. I let out a light gasp when I looked inside. I see Kyouya punching the wall with an angry expression. I could even hear him let out a frustrated sigh.

"She could've died!" Kyouya yelled, letting out another punch. "I shouldn't have let her out of my sight! Argh!"

My eyes widened in shock from seeing this. _Is he talking about me? Why is Kyouya so angry though? Does he actually care about me?_

"Can I help you Miss Fujioka?"

"Eh?"

I blinked rapidly and looked up. I didn't realize that Kyouya was standing right in front of me, door wide open. I must've been lost in thought to notice him.

"K-Kyouya!" I shouted his name. "I-I uh..." I was lost at words. My eyes began to wonder and I realized that Kyouya was shirtless. I couldn't help but to blush. Feeling shy, I looked away as my heart was racing.

"Miss Fujioka." Kyouya said my name again.

I looked at Kyouya, making eye contact with him. "What? S-Sorry Kyouya. I-I...It's just-WOAH!" Before I could even finish my sentence, Kyouya grabbed my arm and pulled me into his room. He quickly shut the door and I stood there in shock at what just happened. "W-What are you doing Kyouya?"

Kyouya didn't say anything. He was just staring at me with that poker face. "Kyouya?"

He closed his eyes, let out a heavy sigh and opened them. Now, he was showing me a look of anger. "Why did you foolishly think you can stop them?" The tone of his voice did not sound happy at all.

My heart began to race out of sheer nervousness. _Kyouya is definitely mad. He's mad at me._ "They were harassing those girls. Plus they harmed Haruhi. Of course I had to fight back. I couldn't stand there and watch my little sister get hurt."

"You could've just called out to us for help!" He yelled.

I just stood there and stared at him. I'm a bit surprised to hear him yell at me. "There wasn't enough time to ask you guys for help. I had to protect my sister Kyouya."

"But you shouldn't have played hero and fought alone!"

"Why are you yelling at me Kyouya!" I finally yelled back.

"Because I thought I lost you Hanabi! ARGH!"

Kyouya walked right past me and sat on his bed with a frustrated sigh. I just stood there with my eyes wide. _He thought he lost me? Does Kyouya actually care about me that much? Is that why he's been acting this way? I really did make him worry that much. I didn't mean to make him angry. Boy do I feel terrible..._

"Kyouya..." I said his name softly as I turn around to face him. "I'm really sorry. I'm sorry for making you worry." Out of nowhere, tears began to stream down my cheeks. "I just..." I cleared my throat to calm myself a bit. "I just wanted to protect my sister."

I didn't get a response from him. He just continue to sit on the bed and remained silent. As I wiped away the tears, I turned around and faced the door. "We should go Kyouya. Everyone is waiting for us at the dining hall."

My hand reached for the knob and I started turning it to leave Kyouya's room. Once I opened the door, it was immediately shut with some force and I looked up to see Kyouya. "H-How did you-" He grabbed my hand and had me stand face to face in front of him. My eyes locked onto his as I stared at him in confusion. "Kyouya? Are you alright?"

He was still holding onto my hand as he tightened his grip. "I thought..." He began to speak, voice cracking slightly. "I thought I didn't save you in time. I thought you were gone Hanabi."

My face started heating up and heart raced uncontrollably. "You didn't lose me Kyouya. You saved me. I'm right now." I said, giving him a warm smile. His eyes looked teary and I used my thumbs to wipe them away. "Thank you for saving me Kyouya."

Kyouya let out a sigh and pulled me towards him. My fact leaned onto his chest and Kyouya wrapped his arms around me into a hug. "Thank goodness."

I didn't say anything and just allowed this hug to happen. My face is probably extremely red and my heart's still pounding like crazy. _It's very unusual to see Kyouya act this emotional. I kind like this side of him since it's rare to see him like this._

If only I could've given him that shell... _wait...did I ever get that shell?_ "The shell!" I quickly covered my mouth and blushed in embarrassment from my sudden shout.

"Shell? What shell?" Kyouya asked as the two of us took a step back.

"Well..." I started speaking quietly. "There was this shell I found back at the beach. It was shaped like a heart. I wanted to keep it but those idiots threw it into the ocean. I tried to grab it but I guess I failed." I placed my hands behind my back and let out a defeated sigh. "I sort of...wanted to give it to you."

"Are you talking about his shell?" Kyouya asked as he reached into his pocket and pulled out the very shell I spoke of. It has been polished and made into a necklace.

A wide grin grew on my face as I watched Kyouya waving the shell in front of me. "The shell! How did you get that Kyouya?"

"I saw you reaching for it when I was swimming towards you. It looked like it was really important to you. Glad to know that it really was." He said with his cool smirk.

"I can't believe you modified it into a necklace."

"Do you like it?"

"I love it."

"Let me put it on you then." He said as he placed the necklace around my neck and attached the chain. The shell was even prettier around my neck.

"Thank you Kyouya." The smile on my face never faded.

I could see Kyouya showing a warmer expression compared to before. "Listen Hanabi. There's something I've been meaning to tell you back at the beach, before I was interrupted."

I looked at him in confusion and tried to remember what happened at the beach. We were just hanging around in the sands and I think I can faintly remember him trying to say something. That was when Haninozuka-senpai called me to catch some crabs with him. "Yeah. I remember now. What did you want to tell me?"

He took a deep breath and looked at me. "What I wanted to say was..." He trailed off and started avoiding eye contact. _What is he trying to say? Is this...a confession?_

"What is it Kyouya?"

After a long moment of silence. Kyouya's eyes narrowed and he seemed troubled. "I..."

"You?"

He let out a groan and placed his hands on my face. "Screw it!" He pulled me in and crashed his lips with mine. "Mmmph!" I said, surprised from this sudden event. My eyes were wide but slowly closed them as I returned the kiss.

Kyouya's lips are really soft and the kiss felt sweet. _I can't believe this is happening! Kyouya and I are actually kissing. How did the two of us end up like this?_

"I guess it's obvious you know what I wanted to say now." He said with a smirk. I couldn't help but to blush.

"I didn't think this would ever happen." I spoke, face still feeling hot from the kiss. "I mean...I can't believe this is actually happening."

"You used to hate me." Kyouya said with his usual intimidating smirk. I was shocked to hear that from him. _I shouldn't even be surprised, Kyouya is a genius after all..._

"Yeah. I did hate you before." I said shyly. "I was intimidated by you. Yet, somehow..." I paused and let my eyes wander around the room, avoiding eye contact with Kyouya. "Somehow I got used to the intimidation and I started developing feelings for you..."

With my eyes locked onto Kyouya's, I could see a smirk forming on his face. "Oh?" He said very seductively. "You've intrigued me ever since we first met. It was quite interesting meeting a girl who wasn't fully interested in the Host Club and only focused on protecting Haruhi. You caught my interest Hanabi." He then placed a hand under my chin and lifted my head up slightly. "You're the first client to truly capture my heart."

My cheeks heated up instantly. I could practically hear my own heartbeat through this sudden moment of silence!

 _Ba-dump!_

 _Ba-dump!_

 _Ba-dump!_

Kyouya then moved his face closer to mine, leaning in for another kiss. Just as our lips were once again about to touch, he suddenly flicked his fingers on my forehead.

"Ouch!" I yelped. "W-What was that for Kyouya!?"

"Don't ever do something stupid like that again. Got that?" He said as he put on a shirt and opened the bedroom door. "Shall we head to the dining hall? I'm sure Haruhi and the others are wondering what we're doing."

I blushed once again but shook my head to ignore the embarrassment. With a bright smile on my face, I happily left his bedroom and the two of us made our way towards the dining hall.

 _Kyouya Ootori. The Mysterious Type._

 _The one person I never expected to fall in love with._

 _Yet, somehow, the two of us seemed to be made for each other._


End file.
